<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>柱班中土精灵AU （脑洞看图说话） by seablueonly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162622">柱班中土精灵AU （脑洞看图说话）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly'>seablueonly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>脑洞来源： 精灵paro。原图作者是琼瑟 </p><p>图太美了。</p><p>于是忍不住脑洞了一个类中土的AU。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>柱班中土精灵AU （脑洞看图说话）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>脑洞1 设定：</p><p>1.       宇智波和千手都是在星与月之下诞生的精灵家族。宇智波家族诞生在云雷之地，火精灵。千手是诞生在湖畔和森林的绿精灵。</p><p>2.       六道仙人创世的时候，扫平大地，为万事万物建立法则。然而十尾和辉夜阴影如此的强大，六道只来得及将他们封印，将邪恶和异类驱逐到世界边缘。这些邪恶与动荡的根源，在阴影里蠢蠢欲动，随时诱惑灵魂中的欲望、意图卷土重来。</p><p>3.       六道仙人在本世界传下两道血脉，作为守护者。就是宇智波与千手。</p><p>4.       火精灵的宇智波，聪明强悍、战力高超，但是高傲倔强。他们手持六道传下来的火焰团扇，遵循使命追逐和驱逐窥探世界的阴影而行动。他们的力量偏向与火和雷，在世界困顿破败，遍地战乱之时出现，用暴烈强横的清扫和打击一切阴霾，掀起变动的风---撕扯旧的根基，强迫走到尽头的旧世界转向。</p><p>5.       绿精灵的千手，守护六道留下的神树，他们是世界的平缓温和演进的滋养者和看护者。同时，还具有神树的通天博古的知识传承。他们亲近自然，拥有的力量是土和水。他们有时和古人族之间交往较多，还曾经共同居住和混血联姻。集合民众的力量共同改造世界。共居的生活，使得绿精灵留下了很多的传说歌谣，歌唱他们关照大地、照顾幼拙的人类，称赞他们为“爱的一族”</p><p>6.       宇智波生活在僻远的光影两极之地。作为变革者的他们，每每带着刀剑与血泪出现。所以，人们排斥和远离。因为不了解，留下的都是追求力量，遁入黑暗、蓝色巨人，红色的魔眼之类的传说。被称为“力量的追寻者”</p><p>7.       长久的分离，人类与宇智波，宇智波与千手之间互相不再了解。只留下了变革守护，阴阳之间征战不断的传说。</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>脑洞2  背景</p><p>  宇智波的家族的预言指引说，当一年中连续三个满月都是血月之后，月华会幻化为黑红的轮状花纹，这时要寻找“神树的芽”，重聚久别的家族兄弟，吸收神树的光明。这样可以获得改变世界的强大能力，封印邪神、再塑大地，创建和谐万物。预言久远，意义缥缈难寻。</p><p> 人心变动，阴影重来。守护在光与暗的边境的宇智波，战斗愈发的辛苦。宇智波家家传族长团扇旗下分为三支，与写轮眼的三巴相应。虽然分地而局，仍然多有联络。现在家族的人口在战争中消减，出现力量衰减征兆。宇智波斑是这一代宇智波的族长。</p><p> 他察觉到大地的阴影变长，阳光失去了往日的温度。人类和精灵的贪婪与愚昧滋养着战争，战争的献血浸润着阴霾。战斗越发激烈，被献祭的献血和生命越发强大。梦境中不知名的神灵裂开带血的双唇，呼唤着着索要更多的灵魂以打开封印。</p><p>于是斑按照预言的说法，汇合三支部族，带领家族向南迁徙，寻找预言中能发光的神树。</p><p> </p><p>柱间是这一代的千手族长。生长在神树之下，是传说中沐浴神树之光的木精灵使者。拥有独一无二的神树替身一般的生化森林的能力。他走过山川荒野，用自己的力量抚平大地的创伤，在焦土上催生森林，在光裸的岩石秃山覆盖生机。拥有近乎无限的生命之力的柱间，带领自己的家族与饥馑、死亡、伤病战斗。但是日复一日的战火带走了太多的生机。与绿精灵亲近同居的人类也逐渐消散。</p><p>最终，人类和人类，精灵与人类、火精灵与精绿灵，精灵族不同的分支之间都陷在日复一日的战争，不断消磨。</p><p> </p><p>脑洞3 初遇</p><p>斑在焦灼破碎的大地上掠行。触目之处皆是破裂崩塌的地面、扭曲枯焦的植物。一些怪异的植物新芽与骸骨焦木纠缠在一起。</p><p>他施展火的力量覆盖大地，高温将这些怪异的被污染的东西化为灰烬。</p><p>“已没有挽救的价值，不如毁灭后重新诞生”。</p><p>然而久久的徘徊在这些被战争、憎恨和血污染的土地上，火精灵的斑也觉得不自在。星与月下诞生的精灵们天生都向往洁净的溪流和茂盛的绿林。前面的河流有着独特的清新润泽的气息。斑不由得沿着河边前进，跟着水、绿色的健康的植物和清新温暖的风，顺着河道一路上行。</p><p>渐渐的身边的景物发生了变化。焦土上，开始出现星星点点的草皮，渐渐变成成簇的小草，然后是低矮的灌木，最后河流钻进一片森林。那里有着宽大叶片的森林，闪烁光芒的花朵缀在枝叶间。</p><p>斑跟着河道进了森林，随步漫游。清新的空气让他觉得舒适，内心里躁动的情绪也被安抚。顺手捡起一块石头，向对面打水漂。</p><p>烦躁的心情，影响了斑的手艺。看着石头两跳以后沉入水中。心情也跟着沉落下去。</p><p>背后突然出现的人，让他大大的戒备了一下。</p><p>来的是洋溢着与空气里清新的气氛一样的绿精灵。看起来是这片森林的中心。和身着戎装的斑不同，这个绿精灵穿着家居的长袍，显然就是住在附近。这个精灵，柱间正是神树守护者家族的。他们祖祖辈辈住在这里，用先祖传下的神树的力量安抚和保护土地。</p><p>交换过姓名后，两个人无意中谈起目前动荡的世界。</p><p>斑带来的是北方战火与硝烟的消息。</p><p>柱间谈起被污染侵蚀的森林。他们的家族设下屏障试图将阴霾挡在森林外部，然而没有用。黑暗的力量日渐强盛。无论白天他怎样洗涤污染，试图在焦土上重建绿林，每一夜还是不断不断的听到林木被扭曲和摧折的哭泣。</p><p>“这些树木就像我的兄弟，我看着他们出生，成长，衰老，在林火中新生”</p><p>柱间从手中催生一棵橡树，从小树苗的样子快速的抽条、长高、变的粗壮、向天空伸展出小小的枝条 ，结出密实的果实，然后慢慢的低垂、枯萎。</p><p>柱间同步的沮丧起来。</p><p>“然而，现在的森林的面积越来越小，大树在不断死去，新的草木越来越难以长大。族人也在与入侵的魔物战斗中不断的消磨。已经很久没有新的精灵孩子诞生了。”</p><p>“世界在动荡不安、普通的屏蔽和祝福已经不能保护这里了。族人们希望避退到神树之下，只要斩杀掉入侵的魔物，慢慢等着这一次的动荡过去就行。可是我不能眼看着族里的孩子们消耗在战火中，新的森林消磨殆尽之后，哪里还会有新生的希望。”</p><p> 斑看不下去这个消沉的样子，抢过干枯的老树干，轻轻的吹了一点火星。小小的火苗在他手中升腾而起。片刻后，灰烬散去，手中的枯干变成一棵饱满的橡子。</p><p>“喏，我们的家族也是，北方战线已经不足以据守。我才来到这里，就是在琢磨办法。我们不能仅仅这样在阴影和诱惑引起的混乱中耗尽力量。这个世界，需要一次彻底的改变，我们需要联合起来、找到根源。”他把橡子抛向柱间，“要中止这无效的厮杀，不分种族部分来源，彼此之间结为兄弟，寻找‘根’”，消灭它。这样才有真正的和平。”</p><p>柱间大笑起来，接过橡子，抚摸了一下光滑的表面，看似随意的将种子埋在河边。</p><p>绿色的光芒在他的手里流泻而出。橡树破土而出，转瞬长成一棵两人高的苗条小树。伸展的枝叶仿佛一顶华盖，荫蔽着两人。</p><p>“斑”，柱间手中多了一片树叶，轻轻的抵在火精灵的眉间。“我需要你。建立一个联合的精灵部落，新的家族。不分人类、火精灵、绿精灵。凡是能够合作的家族都可以加入。让孩子们可以长大，让森林重获新生，让生命的火焰生生不息。”</p><p> 斑接过树叶，从中间的开孔向外望去。绿色的森林，落日的阳光给面前的人镀了一层金色的镶边。绿棕两色的长袍看起来仿佛是树木与太阳的颜色。柱间诚挚的眼睛闪动着泪光，闪耀着超越时光的爱。</p><p>“柱间。这个主意不错啊”。年轻精灵族长交握的双手，代表着新时代的开始。这是精灵的第一个世代。</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>跳过中间一段的1个战斗世代、1个建村世代、1个分手世代</p><p>----------------仿写中土AU.终结谷-----------------------------------------</p><p>按序号是4</p><p>大战过后，斑放弃了永生的生命，灵魂生坠入生者不可追寻的境界。他踟躇在光明与黑暗的夹缝之中，踏上了追寻永恒之月的道路。</p><p>柱间将斑的身体埋葬在曾经的橡树下。</p><p>那一天之后，柱间眼里的光华熄灭了。他依旧温和友善，富有力量和智慧。然而就是有什么东西不见了。他的追随者们眼里，他变的冰冷灰暗，好像漫长无光冬日的森林里阴沉的黄昏。</p><p>后来，他与村民、他的族人、他的弟弟、也是他的继任者一一告别。最后一次造访了挚友的家族。他祭拜了家族中守护的神树，流连过他们共同战斗过的地方、出发寻访友人的家族曾经生活过的北方山地。曾经守护那里的宇智波家族，现在已经移居到木叶，残留的族人也避世而居，踪迹不为人所知晓。那里的土地一片沉寂，只有高耸的火山，吞吐着蒸汽与烟火，黄昏时夹杂着凌厉的闪电穿透迷雾。猎鹰矫健的穿行在闪电与云雷之间，仿佛那个火精灵翩然如舞的战斗英姿。</p><p>最后的冬日，有人看见柱间出现在他与火精灵曾经共同漫游的密林中，春天到来的日子里，人们失去了他的踪迹。</p><p>最终当橡木的叶片终于落下、当南贺的流水改变方向、只有斑绿色的坟茔在以至壮年的橡树的荫蔽下，年年春天绽放白色的花朵。直到沧海桑田，直到森林化为村庄，他的故事被彻底遗忘。而绿精灵神奇的木遁花朵再也没有在火之国的境内绽放过。</p><p>也许许多年后，在那颗曾见证青年们共述未来的橡树凋落前，它会把故事告诉自己的子孙，让新的森林传递着传说。当下一个来访者来到时，如果他能倾听树木的低语，如果他能感受到大地中火热的力量，他就会知道这里的地形因何而变，这里的林木为何而生、那些花朵是如何年复一年的绽放在无人的空冢上，以及曾经有2个来自不同家族的精灵彼此相遇。他们握手许愿，要创造一个孩子们可以无忧无虑的奔跑的田野、青年们能够歌唱伐木的森林、建设一个平静而繁荣的村庄。村庄永存，而创建者的的故事已经消散。</p><p>这就是一切的结尾。从南方的村落收集到的，北方的山地传来的所有的故事。随着火精灵的陨落，木精灵的消失，过去的传说不再有人提起。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>